paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AMCAR (Payday 2)
The AMCAR assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Along with the Chimano 88, it is one of the two weapons the players start the game with. Overview The AMCAR performs to a moderate capacity, although it is inferior to most other assault rifles. Its limited selection of modifications limits its flexibility, but it has the highest base stability of all the assault rifles (though coupled with the lowest accuracy) and moderate damage that can easily be modded to 40 damage. The weapon has three primary drawbacks: *Low magazine size *Accuracy is among the lowest of the rifles. *It has a limited selection of modifications. The AMCAR's lackluster capabilities make it a somewhat difficult weapon to use. The AK and CAR-4, which new players will quickly unlock, are direct upgrades in almost every way. The AK is capable of killing the lightest SWAT units with a single headshot while unmodified, costs the same amount as the AMCAR, and is available for unlock at a reputation level of 1. All of this makes the AMCAR a poor weapon choice once other rifles are available. An unmodded AMCAR will be added to the player's inventory upon them going Infamous without owning a level 0 primary weapon. Summary Pros: * Massive reserve ammo pool at rounds * High base stability * Is available from the start * Is somewhat concealable Cons: * Mediocre accuracy * Poor rate of fire * Is outclassed by every other assault rifle in the game once available. Tips *While a fairly usable gun for starting players, it is recommended to get a new primary weapon as soon as possible, as outside of relatively close and easy combat, the AMCAR fares horribly when faced with multiple advanced enemy personnel coming on the player's position on higher difficulties. *Using mods can remedy the AMCAR's bad performance somewhat. Since the rifle's and is quite high by default, it is better to focus on enhancing its meager amount of and for improved control and stopping power. Although, even with making use of the Gage Mod Courier DLC parts, it is still utterly inferior to every other rifle that comes after it. *One of the few advantages of the AMCAR is its high ammunition cap. A mastermind with Control Freak can make use of it as a cheap method of keeping civilians down for an extended amount of time because of its 220-round ammunition capacity and reasonable concealment stat, assuming they cannot still afford a JP36, which is better in every regard, even without any modifications. *If the player's budget allows it, or if one is reclimbing the ranks after going Infamous, the Eagle Heavy, Commando 553, Predator 12G, or RPK are all better reputation 0 alternatives to the AMCAR. *If modded with The Bigger The Better Supressor, Led Combo, Surgeon Sight and Milspec Mag. in conjunction with the Silent Killer skill tree (Ghost) it can be modded to a high damage (40), max stability, good accuracy (64) weapon with 43 bullets in the magazine, which coupled with the high ammo pickup rate makes it perfect for a Death Wish dodge build. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 9,000 |stability = 4 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Skins Common= AMCAR-AdHoc-Mono.png| AMCAR-Throwback.png| |-|Trivia= *The (AMCAR-4 | Throwback [✓]) was based on the AMCAR-4 from PAYDAY: The Heist, as noted by its Workshop name and description. It was also intended to be equipped with the Milspec Mag. and Holographic Sight, further referencing the AMCAR-4. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia * It is based on the Colt 727 carbine, a "miniaturized" variant of the Colt M16A2, as evident by its integral A2-style brass deflector, carry handle and rear sight. Apparently, it was supposed to be modeled after a Colt M733 in reference to the movie Heat. ** The Colt 733 in fact has an A2-style upper receiver, complete with carry handle and sights, though its brass deflector is modeled somewhat differently from that of the in-game weapon. *When a sight mod is mounted on the AMCAR, the carrying handle disappears and a picatinny rail appears in its place. **This is actually impossible to do as the carrying handle on the Colt 733/727 is built into the weapon's receiver and cannot be removed. What would have been an accurate representation is that a rail mount is attached on top of the carrying handle, instead of it being removed. ***Another possibility is that the AMCAR was based on both the Colt 733/727 and the Colt 933, as the Colt 933 has a flat-top receiver, removable carry handle and MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail system as seen on the AMCAR when a sight is placed on it. *The AMCAR is one the only two AR-15-pattern rifles in the game to retain its gas block when an optic is attached. The other weapon is the CAR-4. Regardless, the AMCAR's gas block is the only one to remain ever-present after the application of mods onto the weapon, said part on other weapons of its kind is often removed with a sight or handguard mod attached. *It is one of two weapons whose name derives from the AMCAR-4, the other being the CAR-4. Unlike its namesake, however, the AMCAR performs very poorly, being vastly inferior compared to other assault rifles; what versatility and good handling of the old weapon seemed to have been given to the CAR-4 instead. *The AMCAR's old inventory icon had a much longer barrel than the in-game weapon, suggesting that it was originally supposed to support an extended barrel mod before it was scrapped during production. As of CrimeFest 2015, however, the carbine received a new store icon with a shortened barrel reflective of the part's actual length in-game. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMR-16, the CAR-4 and the Para, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the AMCAR. *During the beta, it could only accept a magazine mod. *Up until the first update of Crimfest 2015, its inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section showed it with the Milspec Mag. instead of its default Vintage Mag. *The AMCAR and the CAR-4 are the only AR-15-type guns in PAYDAY 2 where the bolt release is used to chamber a new round after the gun is empty, instead of the charging handle. Gallery AMCAR-preview.jpg|A preview of the AMCAR. AMCAR-pimped.jpg|AMCAR with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Assault Light, Milspec Mag. and Military Red Dot Sight) AMCAR Player.jpg|A player wielding an AMCAR. AMCAR FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:AMCAR Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)